This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. ABSTRACT This Phase I dose-escalation trial is designed to evaluate the safety of escalating doses of autologous LMP1- and LMP2-specific CTL. We have been using a modified version of the continual reassessment method (mCRM) in the design of new trials on T-cell based therapies. Our rationale for the use of this model-based, adaptive design stems from our considerable experience with these cytostatic therapies, which unlike cytotoxic agents, have shallow dose-toxicity profiles over the range of doses proposed. As such, designs with more accelerated dose escalations should not compromise the safety of our patients. Simulations based on previous T-cell immunotherapy trials, indicate that this design provides higher probabilities of declaring the appropriate dose as the MTD and allows smaller numbers of patients to be accrued at lower and possibly suboptimal dose levels. More importantly, our simulations indicate that use of the mCRM strategy will not lead to increased toxicities, compared with standard 3+3 designs. There is no randomization or control groups.